1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to railway hopper cars and more particularly concerns partition sheet assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partition sheet assemblies divide covered railroad hopper cars into compartments. The partition sheet assemblies are attached at their upper portions to overhead framing members, usually by welding. When the partition sheet assemblies are subjected to a force they are caused to flex. Under cyclic flexing, hard spots and stress concentrations build in the partition sheet assemblies at their upper portions culminating in fatigue fractures.
Accordingly, it is the primary aim of this invention to improve fatigue resistance of partition sheet assemblies under cyclic flexing, while still allowing the partition sheet assemblies to act as roof support elements and stiffening elements for the top framing bar.
A further aim of this invention is to provide greater attachmennt strength of partition sheet assemblies to the top framing bar.
The present invention includes a plurality of embodiments, each of which is an improvement over the prior art, in that each includes a construction at the upper ends of partition sheet assemblies, which improves partition sheet resistance to fatigue cracking under cyclic loading.